Unlikely
by Crumpet04
Summary: Brittany is very excited to start Hogwarts, even more so when she meets Santana at her uncle Xenophilius's place...Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summer before Hogwarts

"Britt!" Brittany turned around when she heard her name being called. Instantly she was tackled into tight hug. "I'm going to miss you over the holidays, are you sure you have to visit your uncle and cousin?"

Brittany held onto her friend for a second, "Janey, you know I always visit Luna during summer. I promise to write though." With that Brittany let Janey go and turned to get into her mother's car. "I'll write soon." She yelled out the window as the car drove off. Janey was left standing by the curb watching Brittany disappear. Brittany wasn't sure if she'd ever see her again, but that was the path she had chosen and there was no point in being sad about it now.

"Did you have a nice last day of term?" Brittany's mother asked while she drove.

"Of course mum. So when is Uncle Xeno and Luna going to pick me up?" Her mother paused, not wanting to answer the question. It was a sore topic between the two; Brittany loved her magical family as much as she loved her muggle one, but her mother had a hard time with it.

"You can talk to your father about it when we get home." Her mother said while turning up the volume on the radio, ending the conversation.

Once the car pulled into the driveway Brittany sprinted out of it, slammed through the front door and raced into her father's study.

"I'm home!" She cried out, "When is Uncle Xeno coming to get me." Her father looked up from his cauldron and smiled at his daughter, never once stopping stirring.

"Close the door sweetheart." She did as her father asked quickly and turned back around still waiting for an answer. "And he's actually sent a portkey for you. It's set to leave in five hours. Just enough time for you to pack and have some dinner." Her father's eyes then drifted back toward the recipe for the potion he was making.

Instead of heading up to her room Brittany skipped closer to him and asked, "What're you making?" Her gaze moved quickly from the potion on her father's desk to the many ingredients that were next to the cauldron. There were many herbs that Brittany could name, and quite a few she had never seen before, and made her wonder when her father had gone to Diagon Alley without her.

"I'm attempting to make a draft of FelixFelicis," by the look of his weak smile it wasn't going so well. Brittany couldn't really remember what that potion was; but she was only 11 and hadn't started at Hogwarts yet. Before she kept looking around the room Britt slunk back into one of her father's chairs and stared at the smoke billowing from the cauldron.

"What's Felix Felicis?" She asked as her gaze took in more of the study. Brittany loved being in her father's study. It was the only place in the house her mother allowed magic. It was the only place in the house that Brittany _felt at home_. She loved looking at all of the moving pictures, and magical objects, and she _loved_ spending time with her father.

He was a very odd sort of man; well all her muggle friends and family thought so at least. Her father was a pure-blood wizard, and had fallen so in love with her mother that he moved to the muggle world, and cut as many ties to magic as he could. He didn't use magic; unless in his study. He didn't allow owls to deliver any mail; except on Sunday. And he had allowed Brittany to grow up in muggle school, even if he did have secret study sessions with her late at night. Brittany was so proud of him. _She_ wanted to love someone as much as her father loved her mother.

That didn't mean everything was perfect though. Her mum and dad got into plenty of arguments, _mostly_ about Brittany's future. They had agreed to let her decide if she wanted to grow up as a muggle or a witch, and of course she had decided that she _was_ a witch, she couldn't deny that part of herself. Her father had smiled, while her mother just huffed and left the room. Brittany couldn't understand how he could love someone _so_ different from himself. How he could almost give up who he was for the person he loved. She had asked him once, and he replied that magic wasn't worth it without her mum. She still didn't quite understand, but she was sure she would someday.

"It's also called liquid luck." He replied snapping her out of her thoughts. "Now you better get upstairs right away, your mother will not be pleased if you miss dinner because you were still packing." He shooed her out of his study with one hand while the other was reaching for some boomslang skin.

"Dad, when do you think I'll get my Hogwarts letter?" Brittany asked as she was being shooed. "I was hoping it'd arrive before I left for the summer." Brittany desperately wanted to be able to celebrate being accepted into the school with her father, even though that was looking like it wouldn't happen.

"It'll get to you soon Brittany, probably while you're visiting your uncle and cousin." He said while still looking at the potions book.

Brittany left the room then and headed upstairs to pack up her life for the summer. She wouldn't be returning until late August and then it would be off to Hogwarts come September 1st.

Dinner passed just like the last dinner did every summer. Her mum made her favorite meal, but then completely ignored any mention of the fact that Brittany would be gone for the next two months, and her dad followed her mothers lead. Brittany on the other hand was bouncing in her seat counting down the minutes until the portkey would take her to Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Dad when does the portkey leave _exactly_?" She asked during desert. Her father looked at the clock and then stood from the table very quickly.

"In two minutes! Hurry and get your stuff into my study!" Brittany shot up from the table kissed her mums check as she ran past and grabbed her suitcases.

When she appeared in the door to her father's study she saw that he had moved the cauldron off his desk and in its place was an old looking baseball bat. "Is that the portkey?" She asked.

"Hurry child." Her father motioned her toward it. Brittany stepped up and touched the bat just as it started to glow, then she felt a pull somewhere in her navel, and her father's study disappeared.

When she could see anything again, she was standing in a giant field with her uncle and older cousin looking at her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Come give your Uncle Xenophilius a hug." He said with his arms outstretched to greet her. Brittany jumped into his arms. "And how's my favorite niece?" Brittany just clung to him tighter. He chuckled and tried another question, "How's my favorite Brother-in-law?"

"He's fine Uncle Xeno." Brittany finally released him and went to hug Luna. She was so happy to see them she didn't stop smiling until later that night when she finally fell asleep.

Days spent with Uncle Xeno and Luna were filled with everything she was missing at home. Magic was a huge part of life at the Lovegoods, and it was one of the many reasons she loved being there.

"I'm going down to river Uncle Xeno!" Brittany yelled as she ran down the spiral staircase to the main floor.

Xenophilius and Luna were sitting at the table drinking tea, "Hold up there little one." He said with a smirk while reaching for something on the table. "I've got something for you." He held up an envelope with green writing on it.

**Miss B. Pierce**

** Her cousin's spare bed**

** Lovegood residence**

** Otter St. Catchpole**

** Devon**

Brittany snatched the letter away and ripped it open…

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

** Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

** (Order of Merlin, First Class)**

** Dear Miss Pierce,**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…..**

Brittany didn't read the rest. The rest didn't matter; all that mattered was that she was accepted! She could go! Her life as a witch could _officially_ start!

Brittany forgot about all about the river, and started asking her Uncle when they were going to get her school supplies. "Can we go to Diagon Alley right now!" She asked excitedly. Xenophilius chuckled a bit.

"How about you go down to the lake and I send an owl to your father. I'm sure he'll want to come with us." He replied as he pushed her out the door despite her protests that it wasn't Sunday and the owl wouldn't get through.

Brittany decided she was going to spend the rest of the day down by the river, she didn't want to have to go back inside and face her uncle telling her he hadn't heard back from her father yet.

"What're you doing?" She heard a voice ask while she was laying down staring at the river. Brittany turned around a saw a girl looking down at her.

"Watching the river." She replied simply turning back to it.

"That seems boring." Was the reply she heard, "Don't you have anyone to play with?" Brittany looked up at the girl again.

"My cousin usually plays with me, but she's very busy today. I think she said she had a meeting with someone about researching the crumple-horned snorkack" The other girl's face scrunched up in confusion and Brittany hoped the girl wasn't a muggle. She didn't usually talk about magic at home, and so when she was at her uncle's the words just couldn't stop themselves from leaving her mouth.

"What's a crumple-horned snorkack?" The girl asked. Before Brittany could answer the brunette turned away and mumbled, "Must be some stupid muggle thing." As she was going to walk away Brittany stopped her.

"You know about muggles." She started with a smile gracing her lips.

The Latina nodded her head, "Of course."

"So you're a witch!" Brittany said with a lot of enthusiasm and just a bit too loud.

"Hey! Shhh now." The girl said quickly looking around to see if anyone was near them. When she saw no one she replied with, "Of course I'm a witch." She straightened up, to introduce herself, and stuck her hand out for Brittany, "My name's Santana Lopez. I'm visiting some relatives on the other side of the river."

Brittany took her hand, "Brittany Pierce and I'm visiting my uncle and cousin; they live just over there." She gestured toward the tree line. "Just past those trees."

"So what house are you in?" Santana asked quickly.

"I don't know yet. I start Hogwarts this year. What house are you in?" Brittany replied. She didn't know much about the Hogwarts houses; her father had told her that she would learn if she got there. She did know that her uncle and cousin had been in Ravenclaw, and her father had been a Hufflepuff, but she didn't know where she might end up.

"I start this year too, although most of my family has been in Slytherin. So that's probably where I'll be." She said with a smirk. Brittany hadn't learned anything about Slytherin house so she just nodded.

They continued to talk until Brittany saw Luna walking toward them. "Time for dinner Brittany."

"Ok!" Brittany stood and turned back to her new friend. "I have to go, will you be around tomorrow?"

"My family and I are going to get my school supplies tomorrow." Santana said as she stood also.

"Hi I'm Brittany's cousin Luna." Luna stretched her hand out to the smaller girl. Santana reluctantly reached out and shook Luna's hand quickly.

"I should probably get going also." and she took off down the riverbank.

Brittany stared at the retreating form of the latina and for no apparent reason her heart started racing. She took off after her. "Santana!" Santana turned around just in time to see the blonde running into her arms. "I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye." She hugged the shorter girl, who was still in shock, tightly then just as quickly released her. "See you soon?"

"Uh….yea of course Britt-Britt." Santana said in a small voice, not even realizing she had given Brittany a nickname. "I've really got to get going though."

Brittany smiled the whole way back home.

* * *

><p>AN: OK So this is my first Crossover type fic. And to all my readers who are here because of my other fics...please don't hurt me. I'm sorry.<p>

Thanks for reading...and I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adventures in Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley wasn't what Brittany had imagined. She had thought it would be, for a lack of a better term, magical.

Unfortunately it had only been 6 years since Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort, and the magical community was _still_ devastated. Brittany and Luna arrived at the Leaky Cauldron mid morning, and Brittany was a bit confused to see the hesitation in everybody's eyes. "Luna, why are they all scared?"

"Because they fear the unknown." Her cousin answered. Although the answer just made Brittany more puzzled. Luna's responses had a tendency to do that. Brittany had asked her why she never gave an answer that was simple and Luna had replied with, "There are many answers to life's questions." Seeing her younger cousin was confused she added, "You learn to never have an absolute in Ravenclaw, the world is always changing, and so are the answers."

Brittany appreciated when Luna explained things to her, Uncle Xeno rarely did. He would go off about something, and then get lost in his own mind most of the time, not even noticing that Brittany was falling. Luna though…she noticed. She always noticed, and would always stop to re-explain something to her younger cousin.

So when Brittany asked, "What's the unknown?" Luna looked down at her, and smiled the saddest smile Brittany had ever seen and said; "I'll explain it to you at lunch."

After that they walked quickly through the dark pub and into the back alley where Luna tapped one of the bricks in the wall with her wand. Brittany watched as the wall pulled back into an archway big enough for both of them to step through. "We should probably go to Gringotts first." Brittany heard as she saw her cousin quickly walk through the gateway.

"Is that where the fairies hold the money?" Brittany usually got magical things mixed up, so it was no surprise to Luna that she had mixed up fairies and goblins.

"Goblins actually, and yes. Uncle sent the key to your vault when he replied to Father's owl." That confirmed it then; her father would not be meeting them there. She had hoped, and had been foolishly looking for him, but he wasn't coming. She guessed that's why Luna was with her alone, Uncle Xeno seemed to hate to disappoint her, and telling Brittany that her father wasn't going to make it did disappoint her.

"My vault? You mean dad's vault."

"No your father opened you an account with Gringotts. It's your vault." Luna smiled and handed Brittany the key. She turned it in her hand slowly.

"How much is in it?" She wondered aloud as her gaze landed on a stormy gray owl in a cage. He looked sleepy, and Brittany couldn't blame him; it was morning after all. Actually, as Brittany kept looking around _everything_ looked tired. It was as if the alley had stayed up all night hunting for scraps, and now all it wanted to do was stuff it's head under its wing and sleep, just like the owl.

"I don't know really, but father made sure I knew that you were to get everything you needed. If we need to we'll visit my vault as well, and we'll make sure you have extra materials, incase the nargles steal some of them. They were always stealing my stuff when I was at Hogwarts."

"I don't know why we had to wait so long to _finally_ get my school supplies." Santana started out as her mother stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. "We were supposed to go weeks ago! All the good stuff will be gone and I'll be stuck with hand-me-downs or something." She glared at her mother.

"Now now Santana everything will be fine. Hogwarts takes in new students every year, I'm sure Diagon Alley is well equipped with everything we need." Santana wasn't really paying attention. This was her first trip to Diagon Alley that she could remember. Her parents had brought her there when she was younger, but then the second wizarding war broke out, and her family had gone underground. She didn't really remember much. Her father worked at the Ministry and he wasn't a fool. The minute Minister Scrimgeour had been killed he had rushed home and they spent the remainder of the war with her mother's relatives the Fawcetts. What Santana _did_ remember was the fear. For the last six years her family moved as a single unit whenever they could. Her father only left to go to work, and her mother hovered constantly.

The Lopez's may all have been in Slytherin house, but that didn't mean they agreed with the Dark Lord's plans. They knew stupidity when they saw it. Muggles _may_ be inferior, but they were still people. They still deserved to live, and be left alone to live their lives. As Santana's father had once told her, Muggles aren't worth the energy. Santana likes to take that thought one step further though; **no one** is worth the energy. In her view, time is better spent planning her future. Planning how she is going to do amazing things in the wizarding world, and how people will compensate her for it.

Her mother started leading them to the main entrance to Diagon Alley, and just as they were walking out the back door of the pub Santana caught a glimpse of blonde tresses walking through a giant archway. Her heart skipped a beat; but it couldn't be her blonde. She hadn't seen Brittany since that day by the river, and Santana was loath to admit it, but she was kind of disappointed. The blue-eyed beauty had captivated her with her voice that day, and Santana needed to know more about her.

She sprinted toward the arch, but it closed up before Santana could get a better look.

"Vault 534." The Goblin yelled as the cart they were in stopped suddenly. Brittany stumbled a bit when she got out of the vehicle, the fast paced ride making her very dizzy.

"Key please." The goblin seemed to yell at her as he stood next to the door of her vault. Brittany walked up to him and handed him the key.

Despite looking like a very old and rusty door the key moved smoothly. As it opened Brittany saw that her father had put quite a lot of money into her vault. There were heaps of silver sickles, tons of bronze knuts, and even a couple piles of gold galleons. Brittany got confused trying to change muggle money into magical money, so she wasn't sure how much was actually there, but it looked like enough to at least get her through her schooling.

Luna glided past her and started collecting handfuls of each different coin. It only took a second and she was gliding back out of the vault. "Ready to go?" Brittany wasn't ready though, for some reason she had to actually enter the vault; her vault. She stepped over the threshold and glanced at the coins, an overwhelming sense of rightness fell over her. She smiled and then exited her vault and headed to the cart.

When the cart finally stopped where they had started Brittany was once again very dizzy. She really hoped she got used to how fast the little carts where, it was very embarrassing to get up and fall right back down.

"It helps if you close your eyes." Luna said as she followed the goblin toward the door that would take them to the main lobby. Brittany was trying to get her head to stop spinning, and had almost succeeded when she caught a peculiar scent in the air. It smelled like…well frankly Brittany wasn't sure what it smelled like, but she knew _who_ smelled like that. She didn't know how she remembered the latina's scent after only one afternoon, but the second she smelled it she knew. Santana had just been here. She was probably in a cart right now heading down into the vaults. Brittany stared down the track, willing her eyes to make something out, but the cavern was too dark.

Santana and her mother stepped into Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions shortly after leaving Gringotts. Madam Malkin herself was standing in the middle of the room talking with a dark haired girl and what appeared to be her father. "No worries dears, I get many Hogwarts first years in here every year. I know exactly what I'm doing." When she heard the door chime she added, "Be with you in a second."

Santana busied herself with looking at the different styles of robes that Madam Malkin sold, while her mother went to go check on prices for basic Hogwarts Uniforms.

"Hogwarts dear?" Santana heard asked from above her. She looked up and nodded. "Right this way, we'll just get your measurements and then you'll be all set." She led Santana toward the platform the other girl had stood on just moments ago.

"Where are we going to meet Daddy?" Santana could faintly hear the girl saying as the pair exited the shop.

"You'll be able to have them ready by the end of the day?" Her mother asked as Madam Malkin flicked her wand at a strip of measuring tape making it fly through the air and start encircling Santana's waist.

"Of course, as I was just saying to my last costumer, I get a lot of first years in here, I'll have her robes done in a couple of hours and you can stop back by and pick them up."

"…so basically everyone fears that He-who-must-not-be-named will somehow rise again." Luna finally finished while Brittany sat nervously sipping her butterbeer.

"That's horrible." Was the only thing Brittany could think of to say. Her brain had shut down. Supposedly there had been this great wizard war when she was younger, and she had been blissfully unaware of it. Her father had never once mentioned a dark side of magic; had never once even hinted that something like that had or even could happen. It scared Brittany to her core. Brittany wanted to keep talking, if only to fend off the horrible images that had popped into her head.

"You fought with Harry Potter?" She asked her cousin.

"Oh yes, Harry is a very exceptional wizard, I like to think we've become good friends." Luna smiled a bit remembering that time in the halls of Hogwarts when Harry had called her his friend for the first time.

"You must be very brave to have done that." Brittany smiled too, she was proud that her big cousin had such an important role in the war.

"It was nothing to do with bravery" Luna started out, "and much more to do with the fact that it was the logical thing to do."

"Now we should probably finish getting your school supplies. You still need a wand, potion ingredients, and your robes." Luna said while looking at the list Hogwarts had included with the acceptance letter.

Brittany and Luna left the little restaurant heading for the apothecary. Brittany was in her own dream world when she heard, "I need to go to the Quidditch store mum, my broom needs some oil." She whipped her head around, hoping to see the dark haired girl, but all Brittany saw was a street filled with people, people who where not her mysterious Latina.

Her shoulders slumped as she caught up with Luna and scurried in the apothecary. The small shop had anything a witch or wizard would need for potion making, and Brittany was overwhelmed by the sheer mass of stuff. "Luna I don't need everything in here…do I?" She asked as the thought of knowing what each ingredient was made her head hurt.

"Don't worry, first years don't need many potions ingredients, I suspect the man behind the counter will be able to get us everything we need." She stepped up and told him she needed the first year basics, he nodded and got to work collecting things from around his shop and putting them in different jars.

After a few minutes the man returned with about two-dozen different jars filled with all kinds of things. "That'll be 7 sickles and 5 knuts." The shop keep said while extending his hand for the money.

Santana and her mother walked out of Quality Quidditch with not only oil for her broom, but also a new pair of goggles that were enchanted to never fog up.

"Tana," Her mother started, "Your father and I wanted to get you something as a start of term present. We were thinking an owl." Santana's face lit up. Owls were _very_ useful, and a very big responsibility. She had been asking for one for _years_.

Santana surveyed the owls perched outside Eeylops and walked up to a gray one with odd tuffs of feathers on top of its head. The poor thing looked like it had been trying to sleep _all day_ without success. When she approached, the owl opened one eye and without warning shrieked at her. She flung herself away from the owl in a panic, and once at a safe distance checked if anyone had seen her before straightening her clothes. "Bloody crazy bird." She hissed under her breath and entered the shop.

"Luna! I can't believe you're getting me an owl!" Santana heard from the front of the shop. A smile crept onto her face because she knew that voice; it's the same voice that has been haunting her for weeks. She quickly turned to see that it is _indeed_ Brittany; and she was just about to run up to her, or shout out her name, when Santana noticed the bird that was perched on Brittany's shoulder. It was the same bloody owl that had tried to attack her earlier. The owl swirled its head in her direction, glaring at her, as if in challenge. So instead of revealing herself, Santana slunk back behind a couple of cages and watched as Luna pays for the gray owl, and the two of them walk out of the store.

"Have you decided on one yet dear?" Her mother asked from somewhere to her left. Santana looked around quickly and noticed an eagle owl that was secluded. She walked over to it and it opened a red eye and looked at her, then slowly closed it.

"This one." Santana grabbed her owl and took it to the register.

"You might not want that one miss." The manager said as Santana put her owl on the counter.

"Why not?" She glared at him, and he visibly swallowed.

"Well, he's got a right temper, and he's stubborn as they come. A young one like yerself won't be able to train him properly." The look Santana gave him then reminded the man of the day the death eaters had walked into his store and told him they would be taking his owls for the war effort. Being a Gryffindor the man had tried to stand up to them, but then Bellatrix Lestrange had glided up from the back of the group and stared him down. The two stares where eerily similar, which made the man backtrack and say, "What I meant was that'll be 10 galleons." Santana smirked then turned on her heels and walked out the door, letting her mother pay for her owl.

The store that Brittany walked into next was probably the most exciting and terrifying for her. Ollivanders was a quaint little shop filled to the brim with long skinny boxes that Brittany assumed had wands in them.

"Ah Luna!" Was heard from deep within the store, and a second behind the voice a figure came rushing forward. The man hugged Luna gently and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Nothings wrong with your wand I hope?" He asked as Luna shook her head.

"No Mr. Ollivander, my cousin Brittany is starting at Hogwarts this year." Brittany waved sheepishly at Mr. Ollivander who was now staring at her intensely.

"Aahhh. Miss Pierce I believe. I'm sure we have the right fit for you somewhere. Now, which is your wand arm." Brittany looked shaken, and glanced at Luna who just nodded.

"Um…." She held up her right arm, hoping that writing hand and wand arm were the same thing. Mr. Ollivander took off around the shop, pulling down boxes and talking about her father's first wand. She would have paid more attention to him, but there was this measuring tape that kept taking measurements of her whole body, and it was getting annoying.

"I don't suppose this one?" Mr. Ollivander said. "It's Ash, Pheonix Feather 8 ½ inches." Brittany took the wand and gently waved it. Nothing happened, and Mr. Ollivander snatched it away.

"How about this one?" He put another wand in her hand. "Cherry, Unicorn Hair 10 ¾ inches." The wand was barely in her hand when he again snatched it out. That went on for a good five minutes until he was down to only two more wands that he had set aside.

"I like a challenge Miss Pierce." The old man had said as he picked up another wand. "This is Willow, Unicorn Hair, 11 ¾ inches; a bit springy." He bent the wand a bit to show her, and then placed it in her hand. Warmth instantly spread from her palm up into her chest. When Brittany looked up Mr. Ollivander was smiling. "I believe we've found a wand that wants you Miss Pierce."

"We still need to get my robes." Brittany reminded her cousin after they had left Ollivander's shop.

"Right, Madam Malkin's then. This way."

The walk to Madam Malkin's was short, and thankfully when they entered the shop was empty except for the seamstress herself.

"Hogwarts?" She called from her place behind the desk. "Step on up to the pedestal."

Brittany jumped up and Madam Malkin went about getting her measurements.

"How long until they're ready?" Brittany heard Luna ask.

"Well, I just finished up my last order, so if you'd like to wait I can have them for you in a couple minutes." Madam Malkin said in a friendly voice. Luna agreed that they could wait, and the witch took Brittany's measurements into the back with her.

Brittany was bored waiting, she really wanted to get back to Uncle Xeno's place and look over all her new stuff. She trailed her fingers along the counter top, but stopped when she hit fabric. Looking down at the robes her fingers had run into she saw the name S. Lopez written on a piece of parchment pinned to the top of the pile.

Brittany's heart raced, she hadn't imagined it, Santana had actually been in Diagon Alley and she was going to be picking up her school uniform from this shop soon. Brittany was sure they wouldn't meet, but she needed to let Santana know she had been here. Out of the corner of her eye she saw parchment and a spare quill, she quickly grabbed them and hid in the corner to scribble a note to the dark haired beauty.

Madam Malkin came out from the backroom just as Brittany was slipping the finished note in between Santana's robes.

"Ready to go home Brittany?" Luna asked as she led them back to the Leaky Cauldron and the fireplace that would take them back to Ottery St. Catchpole. Brittany only nodded and smiled; it had been a wonderful day. She had gotten everything she needed for school, and had just hidden a note inside Santana's robes, that she hoped would get read soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! I've gotten the second chapter done in, what is for me, record time.<p>

Thanks to my reviewer, and all the favs/alerts I got just off of chapter one.

I hope you guys continue to read, and comment ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hogwarts is a Castle

Luna ascended the stairs into her room and saw her younger cousin sprawled out on her bed with a book open and her face scrunched up looking at the pages.

The book was _Hogwarts: A History_, which had finally become part of the standard 1st year book list, and from what Hermione told Luna; that was one of the best ideas Head Mistress McGonagall had made. Luna hadn't really read the book, but then again she usually just asked the ghosts about the history of Hogwarts. Ghosts were a much more reliable source for that sort of thing. Luna herself had had hours long talks with the Grey Lady about the history of Ravenclaw house.

"Luna, is Slytherin house really this scary?" Brittany looked up from her book with a worried expression on her face.

"Slytherin has a bad reputation, but that's not what the house is about. It's about knowing what you want and taking it." Luna explained, vaguely much to Brittany's annoyance.

"So it _is_ scary." Brittany dropped her head down quickly. Luna wasn't sure what to say, she didn't have _any_ Slytherin friends, and barely knew any that weren't Death Eaters or children of Death Eaters, but she also knew that Slytherin House was _essential_ to the balance of Hogwarts; and the wizarding world in general. The houses, are _supposed_ to work together. They're the pillars of the school, and without one of them everything comes crashing down. Luna knew that; even though Slytherin house had _basically_ been destroyed her whole life. This all came back to Voldemort though, and Luna didn't want to further scare her cousin; this new generation of witches and wizards _needed_ to help rebuild Slytherin house's honor.

"Each person has the ability to be scary, they just choose whether to act on it." Luna crossed the room and sat down next to Brittany. "Why are you so worried about Slytherin? Are you afraid to placed there?" She swept back some blonde hair so Brittany would look up at her.

Brittany did look up, but then buried her head back in her arms and replied, "Santana said she's going to be in Slytherin." Luna heard muffled through Brittany's arms.

"Do you think Santana will be scary then?" Brittany shook her head violently.

"I don't want her to be scared." She said as she lifted her head off her arms, there were tears in her eyes that Luna gently brushed aside.

"The sorting hat doesn't put people into a house they can't handle. If Santana is meant to be a Slytherin, then she will be, and she'll be fine; I promise." Luna hugged her little cousin tightly. "Dinner's ready, are you done with your questions?"

Brittany shook her head, "Where do you think I'll end up?" She asked in a small voice. Brittany had been reading about the four Hogwarts houses all afternoon, and frankly she didn't believe she belonged in any of them.

Brittany wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor, nor did she believe she was smart enough for Ravenclaw. She had never been very hard working, so that excluded Hufflepuff, and she didn't have a deep desire for power that Slytherin house seemed to favor. Had anyone ever _not_ been able to be sorted? So timidly she looked at Luna waiting for her wisdom.

"The sorting hat won't put you in a house that you can't handle or live up to." Luna repeated as she got up and headed for the stairs.

Brittany shut her book and got up to go downstairs also, "When am I going home, I want to show daddy all of my Hogwarts stuff." She asked as they descended the stairs into the kitchen.

"Actually father and I will be taking you to Platform 9 ¾ this year." Brittany stopped walking. She wasn't going to be seeing her mum and dad before school? That had _never_ happened before. The rest of the night Brittany wore the same saddened expression that neither Luna nor Uncle Xeno could get rid of for more than a couple seconds. By the time Brittany had to go to bed, she listlessly climbed the stairs and crawled in; pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

><p>"Mija, are you all packed? We're leaving for King's Cross at 9 tomorrow, you better get to bed." Santana's mother yelled up from the main floor.<p>

Santana turned her head toward the sound, "Si mama, I'm going to bed now." She yelled back down before turning and heading toward her desk. There was a single piece of parchment on it. She glanced down at it with a small smile on her face.

_San,_

_ Spend the ride to school with me? I'll be in the last car of the train. I can't wait to see you._

_ Love,_

_ Britt Britt_

The short letter sent chills down Santana's arms, even now. When she had found it hidden in her robes her hands had frozen and she had lost control of her body for a second. She wasn't sure whether it was the nickname that Brittany had given her; or the fact that even though Brittany asked her a question it seemed like the blonde already knew her answer. She couldn't wait to see her? Santana had never known anyone that felt that way about her. It made her heart swell, and an unfamiliar lump form in her throat. Santana drifted off to sleep thinking of her new friend.

* * *

><p>Brittany had never been to King's Cross before, and it was <em>far<em> more hectic than she was used to. Luna looked quite at ease in the muggle train station, while Uncle Xeno looked as if something was going to pop out and scare him at any second.

"Dad hasn't been in the muggle world since my third year at Hogwarts." Luna whispered to Brittany. "It makes him very nervous, so I told him he didn't need to help me get to school after that." Brittany nodded as she grabbed a luggage cart and began trying to lift her huge school trunk onto it.

"Let me assist you sweetheart." Xenophilius said as he grabbed one side of her trunk, and lifted it onto the cart. He quickly snatched the other half out of Brittany's hands, and put it on the cart also. Brittany smiled and set Lord Tubbington, who was sleeping soundly in his cage, on top.

"Kurt the platforms this way." Brittany heard as she saw a middle aged man, pushing a cart with a trunk like hers, point toward one of the dividers between platforms nine and ten. A boy that looked even younger than Brittany turned and reached his hand out, his father took it, and they both walked straight into the wall. At least it looked like they had walked into the wall. Brittany didn't really get a good look; one second they were heading towards the barrier and the next they had just vanished from sight. It suddenly occurred to Brittany that she didn't know _how_ to get onto the platform.

"Uncle Xeno…" Brittany started slowly. "How do you get to platform 9 ¾?" She kept staring at the barrier and saw a tall asian boy walk up and slyly lean against it, then he was gone.

"Just walk through the wall dear. It's quite simple." He responded with a smile and headed toward the wall at a very fast pace.

Brittany kept up with her uncle, which meant she was running to match his long strides. As she got closer to the wall her nerves caught up to her and she shut her eyes tightly waiting for impact. She felt a hand grasp her arm and tug her to the left. Brittany opened her eyes to see Luna dragging her toward a huge red steam engine.

'Now to get my seat and wait for Santana' Brittany thought with just a bit of fear. 'What if she doesn't show?' The fear consumed her for a second, but Brittany quickly strapped it down. She would show. Brittany was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Santana had had a long day and it was only 10:30 in the morning. Her mother and father had insisted that they take extra precautions when it came to getting to King's Cross, and her first ride to Hogwarts. They had left their house an hour and a half ago, and had traveled part of the way to London via the floo network; part of the way on brooms, and the last leg of their journey had been via muggle taxi. Now they were walking through the station trying to find the entrance to the train.<p>

"Noah which platform are you supposed to be at again?"

"9 and ¾ mum, I already told you." The boy replied sharply.

"Well, I'm not really sure where that is. Do you see any other people who could be going to….what's the name of your school again dear?" The woman looked around as she was talking, trying to find anyone that might help them.

"Hogwarts mum, Hogwarts is the name of my school!"

Mrs. Lopez over heard the conversation between the small boy and his mother, and couldn't help but stop. "Dear, we should see if that boy needs help onto the platform. It looks like he's a muggleborn." She said as she lightly tapped her husband's arm.

Mr. Lopez stopped his conversation about what he expected out of Santana, to look at his wife, "What should we do?"

"Go help that boy, it looks like he's a muggleborn and can't find his way to the train." She repeated pointing toward the boy with the mohawk and his mother.

"Fine." He replied, even though his wife had gone on ahead of him.

"Did you need help finding the train?" Mrs. Lopez called out as she approached the pair.

Noah looked at her with wary eyes until he saw Santana come up behind her with a trunk just like his own. "The train to Hogwarts? Yea, it's my first year, and I can't figure out where to actually go."

Mrs. Lopez nodded softly and looked to his mother. "If you don't mind we can take him from here, muggles can't get through the barrier anyway."

Santana walked up to the boy. "I'm Santana Lopez." She greeted him gruffly.

"Names Puck." He stuck his hand out.

"What kind of name is Puck?" She asked as she took his hand.

"Noah Puckerman, but if I ever catch you calling me Noah you'll regret it." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You ever threaten me again, and I'll make sure you can never have children." Santana replied with a similar grin and griped his hand a bit tighter before letting go.

Puck chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind Lopez."

* * *

><p>Brittany had just finished saying good-bye to her uncle and cousin, and she was now trying to find a compartment to wait for Santana in. There were kids everywhere; and it was very difficult to maneuver around them, since most of them were joking with their friends instead of trying to find seats. Brittany fought her way to the back car and started looking for an empty compartment. She checked each one on the whole car, but only one toward the middle had any sort of room in it. So sighing to herself Brittany opened the door to see a young girl with her face in a book.<p>

"Can I sit in here with you?" Brittany asked her. The girl was not affected by Brittany's question at all; she didn't even look up from her book. "Um…hello?" Brittany said a little louder as she walked farther into the compartment.

That seemed to jolt the blonde out of her daze, "Oh, hi." She smiled at Brittany quickly. "What did you want?"

"I'd like to sit here if no one else is." Brittany gestured to the seat across from the girl.

"Yea, that's fine. I'm in here all alone." Brittany sat down happily, now all that was left was to wait for Santana. "My name's Quinn by the way."

Brittany returned her glance from the door to Quinn, "I'm Brittany. Are you a 1st year too?" Quinn nodded. "We should be friends." Brittany added as she quickly turned her blue eyes away from the amused green ones and toward the door where she found deep almost blackish brown orbs.

"Santana!" Brittany bounced up from her seat and rushed to open the door. "I knew you'd come." She said much quieter as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girls frame. Santana smiled gently into Brittany's shoulder. "This is my new friend Quinn!" Brittany introduced Quinn to Santana as she pulled her into the compartment.

"Um…Hi, I'm Santana." She waved at Quinn who waved back slowly.

"Are you a 1st year also?" Quinn asked after Santana had gotten settled and Brittany had calmed down enough to sit next to her.

"Yea. What house do you think you'll be in?" Santana fired back. Brittany still didn't understand why the whole of the wizarding world seemed to always ask that question. Where these "houses" really that important? Quinn wasn't put off by the question though.

"My families pretty spilt. I've got an older sister, who just graduated, who was in Slytherin, but a bunch of my family has been in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Basically I'm not sure where I'll end up, but I doubt I'll be put in Hufflepuff." Her voice held a _bit_ of distain when she said the name of the last Hogwarts House, and Brittany wasn't sure why. Her dad had been a Hufflepuff, and from what she had read in, _Hogwarts: A History_, Hufflepuff house sounded very nice.

"What about you guys? Which house do you think you'll end up in?" Quinn fired back.

"Slytherin for sure." Santana answered quickly. "Though I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either." She shrugged.

The train had been on the move for hours when they finally heard, "Anything from the trolley." From outside their compartment. Quinn shot up.

"That's the lunch trolley." She informed Brittany and Santana. "My sister told me about it; it has almost any kind of candy you could wish for." Brittany's eyes went wide at the mention of candy.

"Do you want any Britts?" Santana asked quietly so Quinn couldn't hear.

"Of course! Don't you?" Brittany loved candy, and she had never had any wizarding candy. She bet it was so much better than muggle candy, because everything was better in the wizarding world.

"I'm not really that into sweets." Santana started out, as Brittany's face fell. "But why not." She added hoping that Brittany would start smiling again. She was not disappointed. Brittany's face broke into a giant smile and she grabbed Santana's pinky with her own and pulled the girl toward the cart. Santana couldn't help but smile also.

* * *

><p>"We should probably be getting into our robes." Quinn had to practically yell over the laughing that was coming from the other side of the tiny compartment.<p>

"Fine Q," Santana huffed as she got up and started pulling her robes out of her trunk. Before she started changing she noticed Brittany eying the last chocolate frog. "If you're going to open it you had better eat it. I can't take another one of those." Brittany pouted, a bit disappointed that Santana had seen through her plan.

"But San, they're alive. I can't eat something that's alive…I just want the card!" She displayed her handful of chocolate frog cards that she had collected today.

"Britts, it's just a spell, they're not really alive. They're chocolate, and you've made me eat about twenty of them already, I'm not even sure I'll be able to eat anything at dinner tonight." Santana stated simply. "Just try it." She looked over at the blonde with soft eyes. Brittany nodded and opened the chocolate frog. Once out of it's box the frog jumped toward the floor, but Brittany caught it mid leap. She looked at it and then nervously back at Santana.

"You're sure?" Santana simply nodded, and Brittany bit into the frog.

"First years!" The trio heard as they exited the train at Hogmeade station. "First years over here!"

Brittany turned to see a huge man with a lantern waving the first years toward him.

"Santana who's that?" Brittany asked as she slowly crept behind her friend.

"Don't worry about it. Nobodies going to hurt you" Santana whispered quickly. Then she headed off toward the half-giant, with Brittany trailing close behind her.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana got a boat to themselves, and where very shocked when it took off from the dock all by itself.

As the tiny boats glided across the black lake Hogwarts started to slowly come into view. Brittany gasped; it was the most amazing building she had ever seen. "Hogwarts is a huge castle, huh San." She leaned across the tiny boat to talk to the latina.

"Yea Britts, it's a castle." Santana said without taking her eyes off of it.

"I feel like I'm going home." The blonde stated simply. Santana smiled, she felt the same way, but no one could have said it simpler than Brittany just had. Santana found that she loved the way Brittany could say something so obvious, but make it seem wondrous.

The boat ride was over way to quickly for Brittany, but the trip up to the Great Hall distracted her enough that by the time they arrived she was her cheerful self once again. Santana noticed that Brittany had somehow linked their pinkies again, but she found herself not wanting to end the embrace.

"The sorting ceremony is ready to begin; I will lead you all into the Great Hall and you will be sorted into your houses before dinner can start." Brittany heard a short older looking man with a beard say. All of her classmates looked very thrilled to be sorted, Brittany felt like she might throw up at any second.

"It'll be fine." She heard whispered in her ear. "We'll be friends no matter what." Brittany smiled as she felt the smaller girl drop away from her.

"Rachel Berry." Professor Flitwick called from his list of names. A petite looking girl with brown hair stepped out of the crowd and up to the stool. The professor put the hat on her head and a minute later the hat screamed out "Slytherin!" A table on the far left erupted in cheers and Rachel took a seat with her new classmates.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn stepped away from their little group and went to be sorted. The hat took a couple minutes before bellowing out, "Ravenclaw!" The table next to the Slytherin table started cheering and Quinn ran to sit down.

"Kurt Hummel." Brittany remembered the small boy from the train station; in his wizarding robes he looked a bit closer to his age, but Brittany still thought he looked like he was 8 instead of 11. The sorting hat had barely touched his head when it screamed out "Gryffindor!" The table on the far right cheered him over to a place with them.

Brittany and Santana watched together as the first half of their class got sorted. Then it was Santana's turn and she slowly untangled their pinkies and headed up to the sorting hat. Brittany's heart started thrumming in her chest. She was worried, because even though Luna had told her Slytherin house wasn't something to afraid of, she was still scared for her friend. Santana smirked as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, I see you think you know where you belong already." Santana heard a smug voice inside her head say. "Slytherin will help you, but I wonder if that's where you belong?" The hat continued.

'Of course it's where I belong.' Santana thought back. 'I'm certainly not a stupid lion.'

"No, no I agree. You're defiantly not a Gryffindor." The hat chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of putting you there, but what of Ravenclaw? You've got a good mind. That could be a great fit for you."

'But I'm a Slytherin!' Santana yelled back into her mind.

"Or perhaps a Hufflepuff?" The hat ventured. Thoughts of Brittany popped into Santana's head without her trying. "It seems you wouldn't be opposed to Hufflepuff."

Santana started growling inside her head. 'You listen, and you listen good hat.' She started. 'If you think that I belong with those foul, annoying, useless Hufflepuffs'

Santana didn't have time to finish her threat to the sorting hat, because with a slight chuckle and a soft "you'll see" the hat yelled out Slytherin and Professor Flitwick removed it from her head.

With Santana gone Brittany kept darting her gaze back and forth between the person sitting on the stool, Santana sitting at the Slytherin table, and the magical ceiling that looked like the night sky.

"Brittany Pierce." Professor Flitwick finally called out. Brittany jumped up to the stool and started to shake a little as the hat was being lowered onto her head.

"Plenty of courage, and compassion, and a deep desire for learning." Brittany heard in her head.

'Um…what're you talking about?' Brittany thought hoping the voice could understand her.

"I'm trying to decide where to put you. You're very difficult to place."

'Can't I just be with Santana?' Brittany thought hopefully. The sorting hat sighed.

"I thought you might ask that, but Slytherin House isn't for you. You don't belong there. Slytherin would destroy you. Stay away from the snakes." The sorting hat pondered over Brittany a bit more before yelling out, "Ravenclaw!"

Brittany marched to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Quinn who was talking to the tall asian boy she had seen leaning against the entrance to the platform.

"Hi, I'm Mike Chang." He introduced himself, but Brittany wasn't listening, she couldn't stop thinking about what the sorting hat had told her.

After dessert Head Mistress McGonagall stood up to bid them all welcome, and introduce the Hogwarts choir to sing the school song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…." The choir continued to sing, but Brittany was still depressed over the sorting hats words. Did that mean Santana couldn't be her friend?

As she climbed the many staircases to her new home in Ravenclaw tower Brittany wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed in a ball and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Hello again readers! And reviewers! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed(and hit the fav button, or the alert button) You guys rock!<strong>

**I'm going to say this here and now, I don't care what grade the glee kids are in. I've made up my own head canon for which years they are at Hogwarts, and it will probably not go with whatever RIB come up with.**

**I don't think I've actually made a disclaimer for this fic, so I might as well do that now. I don't own anything, cause if I did Brittana would be ON and nothing would hurt**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Navigating the Castle is HARD

Santana had been trying to get Brittany's attention in the great hall for days. Every morning she would get there early, sit down in the middle of the Slytherin table; glare at anyone who tried to sit with her, and wait for Brittany to join Quinn at the Ravenclaw table. Over the weekend she had actually not left her seat until after dinner.

"So you got a girl crush on her or something?" Puck asked making Santana jump.

"What?" She responded quickly as he took the seat next to her, and Rachel slid into view across from her.

"That blondie over there." Puck said pointing toward Quinn. "You stare at her every morning until we have to go to class." He finished getting comfortable next to her and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Shut it Puckerman." Santana jabbed him with her fork, then picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. "How do you even know what I do anyway?" Puck turned a small shade of red.

"Noah has been staring at you nonstop Santana, I think he's a bit infatuated." She heard from across the table.

Santana glared at Rachel and before the petite girl could continue snapped, "Mind your business Berry." She was about to _really_ tell Rachel off when out of the corner of her eye she saw Quinn get up and head toward the doors. In a snap decision she bolted out of her seat and chased after the Ravenclaw. Santana caught up with her half way up the grand staircase.

"Quinn!" The latina yelled out, effectively making the other girl stop and turn.

"What'd you want Santana?" Quinn looked annoyed, but why should she? They hadn't talked since their first night at Hogwarts. What could Santana have done to annoy the girl? The shorter girl stopped her internal rant before it got out of control; she had important questions for Quinn.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of your four poster this morning?" Santana couldn't help the jab, or the way her question came out more like a snarl. Quinn just huffed and put her hand on her waist, still waiting for Santana to answer _her_ question. "Well…actually….I" Santana started in a voice much more vulnerable. She wanted to ask about Brittany, but what if Brittany just didn't want to be her friend anymore? Did Santana want to know that?

"Actually _what_, Santana? I have potions in less than an hour and I need to get my supplies." Quinn was tapping her foot, with that same annoyed expression, but Santana didn't care anymore. The Ravenclaw's had potions next…perfect.

"Never mind; I'll see you in class then." Santana replied quickly with a smirk on her face. She turned away from the girl, practically running down the staircase toward the Slytherin common room.

Brittany couldn't hide from her during class; all Santana had to do was make sure she didn't lose sight of her friend. Then after class she would corner the taller girl and demand to know why she was avoiding her. With her plan set, Santana checked herself in the mirror, fixing her tie quickly, grabbed her stuff and headed to potions happier then she had been since arriving at Hogwarts; this was turning out to be a _great_ Monday morning.

"Settle down everyone. I am…" Brittany heard as she ran into the classroom and quickly took the empty seat next to Quinn. The professor stopped talking and looked at her, but she quickly ducked her head hoping he wouldn't give her detention for being late. He shrugged and continued with his start of term speech.

"Now, as I was saying, I am Professor Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House, and your Potions Master. Today I'd like to test your skills first years. So straight to it then! Open your books to page nine and start making the boil cure potion." Slughorn gestured with his hands for them to begin. Brittany slowly opened her book. "I'll be coming around to check on your work, so good luck everyone…_And_ fifty points to the house that does the best job!" Professor Slughorn finished hoping that would get them working. His assumption was correct as most of the Ravenclaws quickly started in on the potion hoping to impress him; while the Slytherins got to work wanting the house points for an early lead against the rest of the school.

When Brittany got to page nine she groaned. This looked highly confusing, there were _so_ many directions, _and_ she had to actually measure things out. Not only that, but she was _still hungry_. The couple pieces of toast Quinn had managed to steal out of the Great Hall just hadn't filled her up. She threw her head down on her book and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Quinn whispered as she slowly crushed up a couple of snake fangs, but Brittany just ignored her. "You should be getting to work; Professor Slughorn is looking over here." She added out of the corner of her mouth.

That got Brittany to lift her head. She really didn't want to get in trouble. The older kids in Ravenclaw had made sure to fill all the first years in on how Hogwarts worked, _and_ let her know that they were counting on her to help Ravenclaw win the House Cup this year. She _couldn't_ get points taken away this early in the year; her housemates would be so disappointed. So she reluctantly took out her cauldron, and scales, and tried to weigh out how many horned slugs the directions called for.

"Santana Lopez?" Professor Slughorn had snuck up on her, but his tone was pleasant. Santana turned slowly to see her Head of House looking down at her. "Are you having difficulties? I believe you've crushed that snake fang well enough."

Santana lifted her pestle to see that she had indeed crushed it into _very_ fine grains. "Thank you Sir; and no I'm fine." She said as she began reading the next step in the book. Santana could feel his eyes on her and she consciously counted out how many dried nettles she needed. After counting them out twice she glanced back and noticed that Slughorn had moved on to see how Puck was doing. She then stared across the room at Brittany, who was counting her own set of nettles. She seemed tired, and frazzled, and Santana found herself wanting nothing more than to go over there and hug her. The latina shook the thought from her head though; they were in class, and she had to do her best on this potion. Santana really wanted Slytherin to win those house points. Impressing Slughorn on her first day couldn't hurt; he was her Head of House after all, there was nothing wrong with wanting to be on his good side.

"I think Santana was staring at you." Quinn mentioned as she leaned in closer to Brittany. Brittany kept her concentration on the potion she was attempting to make. It wasn't going so well; muggle recipes confused her head, and the potion directions reminded her of them.

"Did you hear me?" Quinn directed toward her in a sharp tone.

"What do you want me to say?" Brittany whispered back in an equally sharp tone, she stared at Quinn for a second before returning her gaze to her book.

"I don't know, _maybe_ you could start with why I have to keep stealing you food?" Brittany hadn't eaten in the great hall since the start of term feast. Instead she had been making Quinn smuggle food out for her. Quinn had very quickly figured out Brittany's aversion to the great hall was because of the Slytherin girl, but Brittany had a knack for changing the subject whenever Quinn tried to bring it up. "Or _maybe_ you could tell me why you're avoiding Santana like the plague? And don't you dare try to change the subject, I have had _enough_ of this." Quinn hissed.

"This isn't the time." Brittany responded quickly. "I don't want to get in trouble." She shot a look toward Professor Slughorn who was helping another Ravenclaw a couple tables over. Quinn followed her gaze, and huffed, not getting in trouble was the worst subject change ever, but she let it happen and returned to stirring her potion.

Brittany tried to slyly look across the room at Santana, but when she glanced over her light eyes connected with the darker ones, and she quickly looked away. Santana continued to stare at the back of the blonde's head until Rachel elbowed her.

"Santana if you don't even _finish_ your potion how do you expect Slytherin to win the house points that Professor Slughorn is offering as a prize?" Rachel stated clearly. "You can stare at her during lunch, just like you always do."

"Berry…" Before Santana could finish her retort the shorter girl cut her off.

"And don't _even_ try to deny it, Noah keeps complaining about how all you do during your free time is stare at the Ravenclaw table. It's rather annoying actually." Santana just gaped at her for a second before giving up and turning away from the brunette to finish her potion.

The rest of the hour Santana made herself concentrate on her assigned task; while Brittany was failing miserably.

"Quuuiiinnnn I think I messed up somewhere." Brittany's voice was an octave higher than normal and she was wincing in the direction of her melted cauldron.

Quinn quickly backed away from the table grabbing Brittany with her, "Professor Slughorn!" She yelled. Slughorn came into view as quickly as his short legs would allow him.

"What seems to be the issue…" He stopped having spotted the melted cauldron. "Ah, it would seem, Miss Pierce, that you failed to take the cauldron away from the heat source before you added the porcupine quills." He looked over and Brittany nodded with her head hung low. She _really_ wasn't good with recipes. "No worries, you'll be able to borrow a cauldron from the back until you can get a new one from Diagon Alley." Slughorn added cheerfully and he pointed Brittany toward the closest with the cleaning supplies.

Brittany spent the rest of the class cleaning up her station _very carefully_; Professor Slughorn had warned her if she got any of it on her skin she'd break out in horrible boils, and would probably have to spend some time in the hospital wing.

A short while later Slughorn announced the end of the lesson, and even with Brittany's destroyed cauldron, Ravenclaw was the clear winner. With a smile he released the class, and everyone quickly started packing up their supplies and leaving.

Santana threw her equipment in her bag, only half paying attention, now was her chance to talk to Brittany, and the blonde was already walking toward the door.

"Britt." Santana yelled after the taller girl. Brittany quickened her pace when she heard the lantina call after her.

Brittany wasn't watching where she was going; she took turns quickly, and she soon found herself in a part of the dungeon she didn't recognize. She stopped and wondered what to do for a second. If she turned around Santana might find her, but if she kept going she could be lost in the dungeons for who knew how long. She quickly decided that she'd have to try to get back to the potions classroom, and turned around to head back.

"Found you." She heard behind her. Brittany turned around once again to see Santana standing in the hallway that had been empty just a second ago. "You didn't think you could lose me in the dungeons did you?" Santana asked as if Brittany should know why Santana would know her way around the dungeons.

"Um. I didn't…I mean I was just…" Brittany was trying to speak in full sentences, but the words of the sorting hat kept invading her mind, making speech very difficult.

Santana didn't know what seemed to be wrong with Brittany, but she wanted some answers. Slowly she approached her friend. Brittany stood frozen in her spot, her eyes slightly widening when she noticed Santana creeping closer to her.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes; they were soft and comforting, and her nerves slowly started to diminish. She began to relax the longer she kept eye contact. Santana noticed all the tension leave Brittany, and smiled walking toward her a bit faster. Brittany slowly lowered her gaze and noticed the green and silver tie, and then a little lower she noticed the Slytherin patch on Santana's cloak. Her heartbeat sped up again. She had to get out of there.

"I…I can't be friends with you." She finally got out quickly. Santana stopped like she had been hit by a bludger. She saw the tension in Brittany's form again; she noticed the nerves, and what looked like fear. Santana sighed dejectedly and hung her head.

"W-why?" She stammered out. Santana didn't stammer, and she also didn't know why the answer mattered so much to her.

"I just…" Brittany started as she took in the slumped form of the other girl. "can't." She finished in the smallest of whispers before turning quickly and running back the way she had come, leaving Santana alone in the corridor.

Brittany didn't stop running until she got to the fifth floor. She was still turned around, because even though she was on the right floor she had no clue where the entrance to Ravenclaw tower was. She sighed shakily and took out her wand casting a directional charm. According to the charm she was on the north end of the castle, when she needed to be on the west end. Brittany headed the direction she needed, wanting to just crawl into her four-poster until her next class.

Santana had watched Brittany leave, and it had taken her a full five minutes before she had been able to slink toward the wall and collapse against it. Curled up against the wall with her head resting on her knees, is how Puck finally found her.

"What're you doing Lopez?" She heard Puck's already familiar voice.

"Go away Puckerman. I'm not in the mood." She snarled. She should have known that wouldn't have worked; Puck didn't listen to anyone, unless he wanted to, and he didn't want to at this moment in time. Santana felt strong hands wrap around her arms and lift her into a standing position. She glared at him.

"It's lunch time; time for you to sit at our table and continually stare at that cute blondie." He said as he started dragging her away.

"I'm not going." She snapped, while yanking her arm out of his grasp. "Now leave me alone or I'll let it slip that your bloods as dirty as they come." Puck's chest expanded, and his nostrils flared, but in his eyes Santana could see nothing but fear. Santana smirked, and calmly walked around him, heading to the Slytherin common room.

Brittany was still trying to find her way back to her house; she had somehow dead-ended at a staircase, and had been forced to climb it to the sixth floor. It had taken her a half hour to find her way to another staircase that would lead her back to the fifth floor. This particular staircase had trick step Brittany didn't know about, and therefore halfway down her left foot suddenly started to sink. Brittany had had to wait for another student to come by to help her out of it. Luckily for her the student happened to be another Ravenclaw, so she quickly asked how to get back to the dorm.

Brittany found herself in front of the bronze eagle knocker ten minutes later.

"What's the difference between an egg with and without a chick inside it?" The Eagle head said. Brittany just looked at it.

"Do I have to answer?" She asked. "Why can't you just have a password like every other secret hide out?" The knocker didn't answer her; it just snapped its beak together to get her attention.

"Oh fine. Give me a second to think." As Brittany was thinking about the answer the door opened and Quinn stepped out.

"Brittany, where have you been? I brought you a sandwich for lunch, but when I got here you were nowhere to be found. We have herbology, come on." Quinn dragged her away from the door.

Herbology was fun; well it would have been if Brittany hadn't been focusing on the fact that she was very _very_ hungry. Quinn hadn't brought her sandwich, and had insisted they didn't have enough time to stop back by the great hall to get another one.

Once they were out of the green houses Quinn stepped in front of Brittany with her hands on her hips. "Okay, spill, why are you avoiding the great hall, and Santana?"

"Quinn, I'm really hungry, can we talk about this later?" Brittany tried to change the subject.

"No…because the only reason you're hungry is because you refuse to go eat. Now you will answer me, or I'm done sneaking you food."

"Stay away from the snakes." Brittany mumbled quickly. Quinn only half heard her, and the half she heard didn't make sense.

"What? Did you say something about snakes?" Brittany nodded. "Well, what about them? Does this have to do with Slytherin?" Brittany nodded again. "Are you afraid of snakes or something?" Brittany shook her head back and forth. "Look I'm really not in the mood for twenty questions, so you're going to have to tell me."

"The…hat. It said to stay awake from the snakes." Brittany shuffled in her spot. "Quinn is Slytherin a bad house?" Quinn softened a bit when she heard the sadness in Brittany's voice.

"Why don't we go down by the lake and talk for a bit before dinner?" Quinn suggested instead of answering Brittany's question.

The girls found a shady tree by the edge of the black lake and sat down. Quinn looked out across the lake calmly. Brittany on the other hand couldn't sit still.

"What do you know about Slytherin house Britt?" Quinn asked.

Brittany thought for a second. She had read bits of _Hogwarts: A History_, and she had asked Luna about it, but other than that she really didn't know much. "Just the basics, I read it in our history book."

"Slytherin is a proud house, but people mistake their pride for arrogance. Slytherin house values tradition, and the individual more than any other house. It's a place were 'team work' isn't an option. Slytherin's work well alone, or in very small groups. They don't trust easily, but if you have the trust of a Slytherin, you have a very strong alley. Are you understanding a little bit?" Quinn asked looking over at Brittany.

Brittany could see how all of those traits applied to Santana, and how they didn't apply to her. She would have gotten destroyed in Slytherin. The hat had been right. She still didn't understand why she had to stay away from them though.

"I think so." She replied with a questioning tone. "How do you know so much about Slytherin?"

"My sister's a Slytherin remember?" Quinn reminded her.

"Oh…right, I forgot." Brittany felt horrible. "I'm sorry, Quinn, I didn't mean to…" Quinn just shook her head with a smile.

"It's fine, look Britt, I think you need to take sometime and find out for yourself whether you need to stay away from Slytherin house, but now I wanna know why you're avoiding Santana."

"She's a Slytherin." Brittany answered simply. "I figured the hat was talking about her."

"Is she _just_ a Slytherin though? Isn't she more than that?" Quinn had thought that Santana and Brittany had been friends for most of their lives; the energy they gave off was one of ease and comfort. "Isn't she your best friend?"

"I barely know her." Brittany replied, "We just met over the summer. I don't know who she is."

"Yes you do." Brittany looked at Quinn confused. "Think about it; and you better meet me outside the great hall for dinner tonight." Quinn got up to leave Brittany to her thoughts.

Hours later Brittany fretfully walked into the great hall for the time in almost a week. Her gaze subconsciously traveled to the Slytherin table and stopped when she spotted Santana. She was sitting practically in the middle of the table, but not a single person was sitting next to her. Brittany had a strong urge to go sit with her, but a light tug on her arm had her following Quinn to the Ravenclaw table. Brittany spent the entirety of dinner stealing glances at Santana, but the latina didn't raise her head once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

OK everyone another chapter down! I'd like to thank everyone because you've made this fic my most favorited/alerted! Thanks!

Also to those few who reviewed…THANKS I LOVE REVIEWS YOU ALL ROCK.

Another quick thing since I'm not updating in the dead of night (and therefore I am not insanely tired) I'm taking their ages into my own hands. Since we still don't know everyone's ages in the actual show I just messed with stuff. Now most of New Directions is a first year, but a couple people aren't.

Finn and Mike are second years, and Blaine is a third year.

Also since I don't really want to make a different Author's note about it, I'm ignoring that whole first years aren't allowed on the Quidditch Team rule. I'm assuming that since Harry made the Gryffindor team the rules have changed to whoever tries out and is the best, makes the team. So you just _might_ see some Quidditch action in later chapters.

As always, thanks for reading! And I hope you review, cause I'd love to hear from you ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ravenclaw is which tower again?

The Slytherin common room was not one of the most welcoming places in the castle. Not just because it resided _under_ the lake, but mostly because the students that lounged in it didn't care to _make_ it a welcoming place.

Santana had watched the older kids bully some of the first years, when they tried to stand up for themselves. She didn't really care though. It's not like she wanted to make friends with her housemates. Santana was perfectly content to sit in the corner of the room, by herself, and try to concentrate on her transfiguration homework. Well she _was_ content until a stack of books came crashing down on top of hers. The sudden appearance made Santana jump slightly and quickly look up.

"I believe you're in my seat." A tall dark haired boy, who Santana recognized as third year Jesse St. James, was staring down at her.

"And where were _you_ when the seat was empty?" Santana shot back smoothly. Jesse's eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"Listen here first year, I know you don't know how things work yet, so I'll explain it to you; just this once. When an upperclassmen tells you to move; you move." He said in an even voice.

Santana wanted to snap at him again, but their little argument was attracting the attention of the rest of the room. One of the Prefects got up and started walking towards them. Not wanting detention Santana sighed and started quickly gathered her things to leave.

"Fine, but I'd watch your back St. James." She whispered so he was the only one that could hear her. Louder she add, "I've got to go to the library; feel free to sit there if you want." Without looking back she briskly walked out of the common room.

Once she was out of the common room Santana stopped and leaned against the stone; defeated. She hated being pushed around, and if it had just been St. James _he_ would've been the one walking away, but Jesse is just too well connected for a public display like that. There really is nothing to be gained by having the whole of Slytherin house against you. Santana just had to make sure to wait for the right time to pay him back for humiliating her. She shrugged herself off the wall and slowly headed to the library.

A couple of hours later found Santana surrounded by books. This essay really shouldn't be taking her so long. Professor Macmillan had only assigned them eight inches. She should have been done hours ago; but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't focus. Instead of looking at the books in front of her, Santana was staring off down the table where a couple of Gryffindors were sitting together. Santana knew they were first years, because she recognized them from the sorting. They were obviously studying, but every once in a while one would read something interesting or funny and they'd poke the other to show them. Santana couldn't stop looking over at them.

The stillness in the library gave Santana way too much time to think, and lately that always meant that her "fight" with Brittany ended up taking over her thoughts. Especially now seeing the pair at the other end of the long table she was sitting at. They seemed like such easy friends. The boy was sitting with his legs crossed and slightly leaning toward the girl. She was smiling and gently pushing him when he said something that was really funny. It was so endearing it made a part of Santana want to run away screaming, but another part of her envisioned Brittany and her sitting like that; working on their homework together.

She just didn't understand what was going on; why couldn't they be friends? Hadn't they connected over summer? Santana had thought so. She had hoped, for the first time in her life, that she had made a friend; that she had someone other than her family to talk to. The thought that she had been wrong just made Santana feel empty inside. She groaned and flopped her head onto her arms. The two Gryffindors gathered up their belongings and stood to leave. The small boy leaned against the table as he waited for his companion to finish collecting her things. Santana couldn't stand to watch them acting so comfortable together, so she turned her head downward, and buried her face into the books.

"Mercedes, you simply have to let me do your hair this weekend. I read about a really great charm to curl hair, and I want to try it out on someone." Santana heard the boy say as the pair walked toward her.

"Are you sure about that Kurt? Where'd you hear about that? I don't usually let people touch my hair." Mercedes responded a bit concerned.

"Don't worry. You will look fabulous. Trust me." Kurt responded before they were out of Santana's earshot.

Brittany was searching for books relating to Slytherin house. She had been trying to take Quinn's advice and learn all she could, in order to decide for herself if she could be friends with Santana. So every second she wasn't in class, or doing homework, Brittany found herself at the library looking up history books. Most of them just kept saying the same thing over and over. The books didn't make Slytherin house out to be anything but the bad guys.

Brittany didn't want to believe that. Whether it was because of her cheery demeanor or the fact that she missed Santana terribly, Brittany didn't know. All she did know; was that she hadn't been able to make up her mind yet.

Through her searching tonight, she found two more books, at the back of the library that looked promising. She had been lightly glancing through them for a few hours. It was close to closing time now though, and Brittany was quickly heading for the front to check the books out so she could go back to Ravenclaw tower and read them properly by the fireplace.

She stopped suddenly when out of the corner of her eye she saw a pile of books on one of the tables. Madam Pince didn't like books being misplaced in her library, Brittany had learned that lesson the hard way, and since she was practically the only person left in the library Brittany quickly decided to put them away before she could be blamed for the mess.

As she got closer Brittany noticed that it wasn't just an empty pile of books. On top of the pile Santana was fast asleep.

Brittany hesitated slightly, she defiantly didn't want to wake Santana up, that would mean talking and Brittany was _not_ ready to talk. On the other hand she also didn't want Santana to get in trouble. Madam Pince was _really_ scary; Brittany didn't wish her wrath on anyone.

She cautiously stepped closer, put down her books, and began putting away the pile that Santana wasn't actively laying on top of. After a couple of minutes Brittany had successfully returned most of Santana's books. She glanced at the last two; it looked as if Santana was using them as a pillow.

Brittany wondered if she should try the new charm they learned today in class. It was supposed to make whatever she cast it on float in the air; if she could make Santana's upper body float she'd be able to get the books without waking the girl up. Brittany had successfully made her feather float by the end of class, but would a heavier object be more difficult? The blonde worried her lip trying to decide if attempting to cast the spell would be worth it.

She shook her head slightly. If she messed up Santana would defiantly wake up, and she really didn't want that. She couldn't help herself from slowly walking up to Santana though. She also couldn't help herself from slowly moving the sleeping girls hair out of her face; and she couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that she was supposed to have this girl in her life. That Santana and her were _best friends_.

"The library is now closed. Collect your things and exit as quickly as possible." Brittany was shaken out of her thoughts by the voice of the vulture like librarian. She quickly bolted away from Santana, accidentally knocking over a chair in her haste.

A loud bang woke Santana and she bolted upwards rubbing her face because it felt weird after sleeping on the parchment for so long. The first thing she noticed was that almost all of her books she had gotten out had vanished. She looked around for them but the only thing she saw were two books at the edge of the table stacked neatly on top of one another. She checked out their bindings: _The tales and lies of Salazar Slytherin_, and _Slytherin House: the untold story_.

Santana was just wondering who had left the books behind when she was hit with a feather duster from behind. "The library is closed. Either check out those books or return them now!" Madam Pince shrieked at her.

"Ok! Ok, I'll check them out." Santana replied quickly as she closed her two books and started putting her parchment, quills and ink back into her bag. She stood to leave and again glanced at the books. Maybe she'd be able to figure out who had helped her if she took their books also? The logic wasn't completely solid, but in her sleepy state Santana didn't care. She grabbed the books on Slytherin, and proceeded up to the front with Madam Pince following closely behind her.

It took Brittany until she was back in the common room to remember that she had left her books on the table in the library. She looked behind her, but returning to the library was useless now, it was after hours.

"Hey, where have you been?" Quinn asked her suddenly. "I wanted some help on our herbology homework. When Professor Longbottom said he wanted us to…" Quinn trailed off slowly because she noticed that Brittany wasn't really paying attention, she was actually still looking the other way. "Did something happen? You're acting a bit weird and you were fine last time I talked to you."

Brittany looked at Quinn and smiled, "I'm fine. I was just at the library; Madam Pince scared me…and I…forgot my books."

Quinn could tell there was more to the story. Brittany's answer had been laced with uncertainty, and Quinn wasn't really sure if she should leave it alone or try to get more of the story out of her friend.

"Is that all that happened?" Quinn couldn't help herself from asking. She saw Brittany's eyes avert quickly to the left before returning to look at her.

"Uh, yea." Brittany said nodding quickly.

Quinn didn't believe it for a second, but she realized she really wasn't in the mood to push Brittany to tell her. "Fine, if you say so. You can always go back in the morning and check them out. Did you at least find something useful? You've been snooping around the library for weeks."

A smile graced Brittany's lips, "Yea, I think these ones will be really great." She moved past Quinn then headed for their dorm without another glance.

Quinn followed her quickly. Brittany's answer had not sounded anywhere near as excited as it should, and even though Quinn wasn't in the mood to deal with this, it seemed like she had no choice.

"Ok Brittany, I tried to let you have your secret on what really happened, but I don't like seeing you upset. So I'll ask you again. What happened while you were gone?" Brittany had climbed into her bed and closed the curtains, but Quinn opened them roughly to stare at her.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Brittany said as she threw her pillow over her head. "You'll think…I'm…." Quinn interrupted Brittany's stammering.

"Whatever it is I won't think that. You're my friend Brittany, I just want to know what's going on." Quinn replied gently. "Did Filtch catch you out of bed after hours and give you detention?"

Quinn saw the indent in the pillow change, but she couldn't decide whether that was a yes or no. "I can't understand you if you won't talk to me."

"No." She heard muffled by the pillow. She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed, trying to think of what could be wrong. "Did someone bully you while you were at the library then?"

"…No." Quinn couldn't place the hesitation so she gave the pillow a weird look.

"So…what happened then? Cause I really hate guessing things." Brittany usually caved if Quinn was blunt and direct.

She didn't disappoint this time either, "Santana was at the library." Quinn heard coming from below the pillow.

Santana was _usually_ the problem. Quinn was seriously starting to hate the girl, and she had only really spoken to her twice.

"Did she sneak up behind you and try to talk to you…or yell at you or something?" Quinn looked over to see Brittany still under the pillow. "Could you at least move the pillow away from your head?"

"No, she was just asleep." Brittany said as she moved the pillow and rearranged herself so she was sitting up hugging it instead. "I kind of forgot my books on the table she was sleeping at. Madam Pince made an announcement and I thought it would wake her up, so I ran out without them."

Brittany's reaction made perfect sense now, but Quinn was more than done with Brittany's back and forth about Santana.

"Well, there's no reason to worry about it now. It's not like she can trace the books back to you." Brittany nodded as she took in that information.

"Yea, she probably didn't even notice them." Brittany said mostly to herself as she started getting ready for bed. "I'll just go to the library tomorrow before breakfast."

When Santana entered the common room she passed everyone without a glance headed to her dorm, and the isolation of her four-poster.

She entered the room to see Rachel standing in the middle of it warming her hands on the heater. "Get out Berry." Santana grumbled, even though she knew it would do her no good.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do Santana." Rachel shot back as she turned away from the heater and headed for her bed. Rachel utterly refused to call anyone by their last name; Santana and the rest of Slytherin house already wanted to murder her because of it. The latina shook her head as she sat on her bed and closed the curtains around her.

She gingerly pulled the library books out of her bag to try and see if she could figure out who was originally going to check them out.

The top book was _Slytherin House: the untold story _so Santana picked it up and started thumbing through it. The pages were yellowed with age, but crisp like the book hadn't been touched much over the years. About half way through, a blue rectangular object fell onto her lap. Santana pick it up and immediately saw a bronze eagle flapping its wings in the middle.

"Wow." Santana whispered to herself. The bookmark was incredible; whichever Ravenclaw had created it must have been very talented. Santana flipped it over and saw a message that had been written in ink that kept changing colors at will.

Brittany,

Congratulations on making Ravenclaw.

Remember to watch out for the nargles.

Love,

Luna

'So this bookmark belongs to someone named Brittany, who is in Ravenclaw' Santana thought to herself. She could probably assume that meant it belonged to _Brittany Pierce_. What Santana didn't understand though was why one of Brittany's bookmarks had found it's way into a book about Slytherin house; especially one that felt like it had never been opened.

"What would Brittany be doing with this?" Santana whispered and without consciously meaning to she flipped to the beginning and started actually reading the book. It couldn't hold her attention though. Her mind kept wandering.

Brittany hadn't talked to her for weeks, and since that day in the hallway Santana had avoided eye contact. Truth be told though she had been trying to come up with a _reason_ to talk to Brittany, but none of her ideas had been good enough for her to try them.

This was fool proof though. The bookmark was probably very important to Brittany, so she'd be happy if Santana returned it to her. Then, while Brittany is still excited about the bookmark, Santana can bring up their fight, and they can talk it out. Frankly, Santana still wasn't even sure why they were "fighting" in the first place. Or to be more specific why Brittany thought they couldn't be friends at all.

The _only_ problem was tracking Brittany down. The weekend started tomorrow, the girl could practically be anywhere in the castle, at any given time.

Waiting in the great hall was an option, but that left Brittany with a lot of escape routes. Santana would also probably chicken out with so many witnesses around. It would be way too temping, and easy, to just stay in her seat at the Slytherin table until Brittany disappeared again.

Santana tried to think of another place Brittany might spend some of her Saturday, and her brain kept jumping to the lake, then the owlery, then the library, then Ravenclaw tower.

"Yeah, that's it." Santana whispered to herself. Brittany had to be in Ravenclaw tower at some point during the day. She could just wait for her there. Santana thought that was a solid plan. It only consisted of one little problem.

Where was Ravenclaw tower? Santana leaned back against her pillows in thought. The first place that came to her mind was that it was probably close to the library. Maybe the entrance was _in_ the library? She shook her head that probably wasn't right, but _close_ to the library sounded like a good possibility. Santana needed more options though.

She racked her brain for a couple minutes before sighing to herself. If they had just been sorted into the same house she wouldn't be having this issue. Right now Santana really hated not knowing where Brittany slept. If she could just get into the other girls dorm, then she could find Brittany easily. The blonde had to be there to sleep at least.

"Berry, you awake?" Santana yelled out reluctantly after she had been trying to think of another location for the last twenty minutes.

"Uh…yes." Santana heard Rachel's confused answer. She opened her curtains and looked over at the brunette, dreading having to talk to her.

"Why do you think our common room is under the lake?" She asked quickly.

"Why would you even ask a question like that?" Rachel looked at her intently, and jumped when Santana replied.

"Don't make me repeat myself Berry! Just answer the question."

"Oh…Um, I don't know. Maybe because the mascot of Slytherin house is a snake?" It was a statement, but the fear in Rachel's voice had turned the end into a question mark.

"What'd you mean dwarf?" Santana didn't understand that logic at all.

"Well, since snakes slither on the ground, and like cold places, it makes sense that our common room would be underground. I mean snakes live underground so why shouldn't we? I still don't understand why you would ask that Santana." Rachel kept going, but Santana had turned away from her and started to close her curtains again.

So if snakes slept underground where did eagles sleep?

"In the tree tops." Santana smiled to herself. Ravenclaw tower _could_ be by the owlery; that was one of the highest points in the castle.

Santana woke up before sunrise the next morning. She was on a mission to find the entrance to Ravenclaw tower, a feat that not many non-Ravenclaws had ever accomplished. She felt really good about her two locations though. She could do this.

Brittany was straightening her tie as she walked down the hall toward the library. She really hoped that no one had checked out her books; because late last night she had realized that she had left the bookmark Luna sent her in the middle of one of them.

Brittany was just about to open the library door when she noticed someone at the other end of the hall inspecting a suit of armor very intently. She left the door and slowly crept up behind the person.

"It's got a bloody bird on it's chest, and blue markings, this has to be it!" Brittany heard a voice that sounded a lot like Santana mumble angrily.

Brittany stopped walking; why was someone mumbling about a suit of armor? She reasoned that she should probably leave the person alone, and go ask Madam Pince about those books. Brittany turned around quickly and into someone very tall.

"Sorry," She heard as a very tall Hufflepuff boy backtracked away from her. "I'm a bit clumsy."

"It's ok; I should've been watching where I was going," She reassured him, as he nodded a bit and walked around her.

"Brittany?" The blonde heard before she was able to take one step toward the library. She turned slowly to see Santana standing in the middle of the hallway holding her bookmark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Hey everyone! Sorry this update has taken me so long. I want to once again thank everyone for their favs/alerts! AND I LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. You guys just make my day in general.

I know I keep leaving you guys on these minor cliff hangers, and I'd say I was sorry, but I really love ending chapters with cliff hangers.

As always I hope you R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How Can I say No?

Upon seeing the latina, Brittany's body went into hyper drive. Her brain was telling her to run away as fast as she could, but Santana was holding the bookmark that Luna had sent her. Needless to say it was very precious to Brittany. She had been so happy to be in Ravenclaw that she had stayed up late her first night writing long letters to Luna, Uncle Xeno, and her father; and had sent Lord Tubbington off with them as soon as she was finished. The following week he had returned with an excited sounding joint letter from her uncle and cousin, and rolled up inside the letter was the bookmark. She had been carrying it around with her ever since.

Santana stared across the hall toward Brittany. She couldn't believe her luck actually, there was no way she had thought running into the blonde would be this easy. Santana had been the first one up and out of her dorm that morning, which was pretty impressive, given the fact that she was sure Berry sang to the sun every morning. She hadn't met anyone else on her way to the library, which was probably a good thing; given the fact that she wasn't entirely sure she was aloud out of her dorm that early. Never the less Santana had snuck her way out of the dungeons and up the grand staircase, her penchant for looking back every once in a while had resulted in it taking twice as long to get to the second floor as normal. She had thought this would be a bad thing, and had been silently scolding herself while she inspected every crack in the walls.

Santana had decided to start her search by the library, purely because it was too cold so early in the morning to be anywhere near the owlery. Also given her slow ascent to the second floor, the latina might not have made it to the owlery before lunch. Needless to say meeting Brittany here at this time was almost like fate. In a way it was like their very first meeting, being that it was completely random, but in other ways it was the complete opposite. The first time they had met had been easy, and the two had quickly started up conversation. Now though, Santana's words got caught in her throat. Her heartbeat increased with each second the two just stared at each other.

Brittany knew she should break the silence. It was after all her fault they were fighting. If she had just listened to her own thoughts and feelings then none of this would have happened. They wouldn't be standing in the middle of the corridor in deafening silence just staring at each other. Frankly, after all her research the only thing Brittany had discovered was that Quinn was right; she shouldn't judge Santana on the house she was placed in. Santana couldn't help being a Slytherin any more than Brittany could help being a Ravenclaw. She had to take her life into her own hands, and figure out if Santana was a decent person herself.

Santana saw Brittany relax just a bit, and she carefully stepped closer. She once again tried to speak, but not only was there a lump in her throat, her hands were shaking.

Santana's tiny step forward startled Brittany, and when she stopped the blonde hung her head.

"I'm.." Both girls started, but stopped quickly when they heard the other voice. Brittany looked up to see a small smile on Santana's lips.

The pained expression on Brittany's face wrenched at Santana's heart. "I'm sorry." She quickly blurted out before Brittany could hide behind her hair again.

Santana's eyes were wide, and they showed the hurt that Brittany knew _she_ had caused. "I know, but it's my fault." She said as she walked toward the smaller girl. "You shouldn't be saying sorry." Santana wanted to protest, but she didn't; she instead watched the other girl as she walked toward her.

"I found your bookmark." She said as Brittany finally reached her. Santana held it up to the girl. It was such a simple remark. One that made Brittany smile. She took it from Santana and looked down at the latina. Her shoulders were slumped, and her hands were nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of her cloak. Brittany brought her gaze higher and once again saw the green and silver Slytherin patch. It sent a small chill up her arms, but she wasn't going to let that stop her this time. She glanced up to see the sun shining through the window; the warmth from the sun gave Brittany an idea.

"Santana…" Brittany started. "Would you like to go down to the lake with me?" Santana quirked her eyebrow but didn't respond immediately. Not getting the response she was hoping for Brittany started babbling. "I mean you don't have to…I didn't mean to say that we should just pick up right were we left off….I mean after what I said…"

Brittany kept rambling, not really finishing a complete thought, as Santana just stared at her. She had never met someone who was so animated before. Brittany literally glowed with life and exuberance. It was a welcome change from the tired world that Santana had grown up in, and she found herself smiling at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"And so really if you'd much rather spend the day with your friends from Slytherin I would understand." Santana found her focus again when the other girl stopped talking and started looking around like she was trying to make a classy exit.

"No!" Santana yelled probably a bit too loud for how closely they were standing together. She caught herself and straightened up and added in a much more appropriate volume, "No, I'd love to go to the lake with you. The only thing I had planned was some homework anyway." She said as she flung her hand to the side dismissing the imaginary plan casually.

Brittany's eyes widened a tiny bit, she didn't want to take Santana away from homework. She saw what missing scheduled study times did to the rest of her housemates, and she didn't want to be the cause of any more grief for Santana. She shuffled from one foot to the other and reluctantly said, "Oh if you're busy we can go to the lake another time then." Santana glanced at Brittany and saw real concern plastered across the blondes face.

"It's just a little bit of homework. It's an essay for transfiguration. I started it last night, but I kept getting side tracked." The explanation wasn't helping ease the worried look off of Brittany's face, and Santana was thoroughly confused, she unconsciously reached for Brittany's arm. "It's not due till the end of next week. I'll just work on it later." Realizing what she was doing Santana quickly removed her hand and crossed her arms, rebuilding the defenses that had so easily dropped around the taller girl.

Brittany watched as Santana quickly withdrew her hand and crossed her arms. Her entire posture had changed in a second, and Brittany would be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit sad to see it.

The two traveled down to the lake in relative silence, Brittany still a bit worried that she was interrupting Santana's study schedule, and Santana was lost in her mind wondering how she should continue.

They found a tree with a ton of shade, and very few people by it, and fell against opposite sides of it staring out toward the dark water. Santana sighed; staring at the water relaxed her.

Most of her life had been spent at her home, or visiting her cousins, and the river in Ottery St. Catchpole was nothing compared to the Black Lake. Since arriving at Hogwarts, Santana found herself staring out the windows of her common room into the depths of the dark water whenever she had had a rough day. She had come to realize that the water calmed her like nothing less ever had. The scenery above the water proved to have the same effect. She let her muscles uncoil a bit when she heard Brittany break the silence.

"The waters really pretty isn't it?" Santana looked to her right and smiled, there Brittany was taking the words right out her mouth again.

"Yea, it is" Santana rested her head on her knees, "I've never seen so much water in one place. This lake is huge. Although it looks even bigger from the Slytherin common room." Santana shut up quickly. She hadn't meant to tell Brittany anything about the location of her common room.

"Haven't you ever been to the ocean?" Brittany questioned quickly, completely ignoring the slip the smaller girl had made. Santana released the breath she was holding, as Brittany continued to say. "My family used to go to the ocean every year. It's so much fun; Dad and I would make the biggest sand castle ever." Brittany continued talking about her many trips to the beach with her mother and father while Santana listened intently. Brittany's family sounded wonderful, and Santana crept closer without meaning to.

"What do you do for fun with your family?" Brittany asked suddenly, smiling at the latina. Santana scrunched her eyebrows together. The problem was; the Pierce family was nothing like the Lopez's. Santana's mother and father were too busy, and fearful to let their guard down and have fun. Santana couldn't think of anything that they did for fun together as a family. She didn't want to not answer Brittany though.

"Um…Papi works at the Ministry and he takes me to work with him sometimes; and Mama lets me watch her brew potions as long as I'm quiet and don't interrupt." The lack of being able to say something better made Santana's heart clench. That didn't seem like enough so she added that they visit her cousins during holidays with a shrug. Santana had never realized how disconnected from each other her family really was. Talking with Brittany for just seconds had made her see how much she had been missing.

"Oh, that must be fun!" Brittany started in an overly cheery voice. "I bet your Papi knows a lot about magic. Mom doesn't like when I spend too much time in Dad's study." Brittany paused for a minute, "She doesn't like magic." Santana twisted her head to the side; confused.

"What do you mean she doesn't like magic?" Then a thought hit Santana. "You aren't muggleborn are you?" Santana had remembered back to the conversation with Quinn on the train; she hadn't realized it then, but Brittany hadn't answered the bloodline question. She had actually ignored the entire conversation. Santana had assumed she was at least a half blood; given their meeting by the river over summer. What if she had been wrong?

"Is that why you stopped talking to me?" Santana blurted out before Brittany had even answered her first question. "Did you think that since I'm in Slytherin, I would hate you if you were muggleborn?" Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and saw fierceness in them she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. The latina continued on her rant before Brittany could contemplate it more though, "Porque yo no soy así! No me importa…." The latina lost a bit of her fire as she deflated against the tree. Brittany's eyes had widened when the smaller girl had switched to a different language randomly.

"I'm not muggleborn." Brittany responded simply. "And what was that you said? I couldn't understand you."

"It was Spanish." Santana confessed in a low voice with her eyes averted. "I said 'because I'm not like that! I don't care.' I'm sorry I confused you, my mama always yells in Spanish, and I guess it rubbed off on me." Santana crossed her arms wanting to change the topic quickly, "If you aren't muggleborn why does your mom hate magic?"

"I don't really know…" Brittany zoned out for a second as if in thought. "Maybe because she can't do magic." She stated thoughtfully. "She always gets so upset when dad and I even talk about it a little bit."

Santana inched toward Brittany's side of the tree. "Is she a squib?" She asked lowly after quickly glancing around to make sure no one else could hear.

"Why would my mom be a squid? She doesn't even like to get her feet wet, I can't really imagine her living in the ocean. That would make me half witch half sea animal. I don't want to be a sea animal." Santana let a smile grace her lips, and she brought her hands up to her mouth to hide her chuckle.

"Not a squid Brittany, a squib." She once again said the last word quietly; hoping no one else was listening. "It's a witch or wizard who can't do magic."

"Oh! No, my mom's just a muggle. I'm a half-blood?" Brittany wasn't sure whether she was saying that right, but Santana was nodding so she figured they were finally talking about the same thing.

The two continued talking about their families for the rest of the afternoon. Brittany loved listening to Santana's stories about the wizarding world. She questioned Santana about the ministry of magic until the latina told her she didn't know anything else. Santana in turn was excited to hear about Brittany's time in muggle primary school.

"So you've spent time with muggle kids your whole life?" Santana asked in wonder.

"Of course. Didn't you go to primary school?"

Santana shook her head. "Papi said it wasn't safe, so Mama taught me how to read and write. We don't have many wizarding families by where we live, and all the kids where older than me." Santana said with a shrug. "They taught me how to play Quidditch though." She added with excitement.

Brittany was just about to ask what Quidditch was when her stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm hungry she said instead." Brittany got up and stared down at Santana for a second before offering the shorter girl her hand. Santana took it and was startled when Brittany practically dragged her to her feet without any help.

The two walked toward the castle in silence. Santana opened one of the doors for Brittany and was about to say bye at the entrance to the Great Hall when the blonde flung her around Santana's, effectively trapping it.

"Would you like to eat with me?" Brittany asked and Santana didn't have the heart to say no. She also didn't have the ability to say yes, so she shook her head up and down and let the taller girl lead her into the hall.

Brittany made a beeline toward the Ravenclaw table, but Santana's heart lurched into her throat at the idea of publicly sitting at the 'wrong table.'

"Uh, how bout we sit at my table?" She suggested as she tried to tug the blonde further to the left.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. Santana looked back at her when she felt the girl freeze. "Come on Brittany. It'll be fine." Brittany looked down at the latina and she nodded shakily. She couldn't say no to her. It would be ok she thought, as long as Santana was there with her.

"Ok." She said and let Santana lead her to the table on the far left. Brittany thought they were going to stop somewhere toward the middle, where Santana usually sat with the rest of the first years, but Santana had her eyes on a spot closer to the teachers that was empty.

She sat down quickly, pulling Brittany with her, and grabbed a sandwich.

Puck looked up from his chicken leg when Santana flew past him with one of the blonde Ravenclaws in tow.

"Noah, is that the girl that has been staring at Santana?" Puck looked to his right to see Rachel leaning in closer to him.

"How would I know Berry?" He asked in an annoyed voice. The boy ran his hand through his mohawk before continuing. "They ran by too fast, and I kind a stopped looking at Santana after she threatened to curse me if I didn't stop stalking her."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at that. "What'd she threaten to do?" Puck shuffled in his chair.

"She said she'd give me a mullet." He shuddered. Rachel just laughed lightly as she glanced past him to focus on the pair sitting alone further down the table. "She seems happy." She commented before going back to her food, and her history homework.

"Do you think Professor Binns actually reads our homework?" Puck asked. Rachel looked up from her paper with confusion written on her face. "I mean he's a ghost right? How can he read over our work? He can't pick it up or anything. I was just going to scribble stuff." He shrugged and Rachel shook her head at him before returning to the paper without answering.

Quinn had noticed Brittany walk in and had tried to flag her down, but the other blonde had been dragged to the Slytherin table before she could get her attention. Even though Brittany seemed to be enjoying herself; that didn't stop Quinn from watching the pair carefully over the top of her book she was reading.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm sorry about the long time in between posts guys. This chapter was kind of difficult to write. I keep wanting them to be older than they are(yes I know their age is purely my fault)


End file.
